


Mister Smith, Madame Kingston, this is your half-hour call.

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Fluff, Multi, and hot girl on girl action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to the round 1 of the Mattex Fic Exchange. Matt, Alex and Jenna on Graham Norton show... How can this even be a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mister Smith, Madame Kingston, this is your half-hour call.

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt by[Sassasam](http://sassa-who.tumblr.com/)_ : Alex and Matt appear together on the Graham Norton Show. Graham has had a piece of Mattex smut written out as a script and asks them to perform it as part of their interview. In doing so he inadvertently ‘outs’ their relationship to the public.
> 
> _Comment_ : I added a twist au goût du jour to the prompt, I hope you will forgive me :)

‘Oh… God!’, Alex exclaimed, panting heavily, her naked back falling against the cold leather of the couch in her dressing room.

‘Kingston, this backless dress is going to be the death of me’, Matt bursted into the dressing room, right after her, and closed the door behind him. He looked serious, for once, but still had this gleam in his eyes he always had when looking at her.

‘What have we done, Matt?’, she moaned. She pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers, trying to ease the headache that threaten to make her head explode.

He paced through the small dressing room, massaging his temples. ‘We just came out in front of hundreds of people, and the whole nation is going to know about it in the next fifteen minutes if the texts on my phone coming from oblivious family members are any indication. Darvill just wrote me that we are trending in the UK on Twitter as #Mattex.’ He said the last few words with evident disdain. 

Matt took a deep breath and looked at Alex with concern in his eyes.

‘Alex…’, he began cautiously, ‘this doesn’t change anything, right? We talked about this. With mouths big as ours, and our lack of restraint regarding flirting, it was bound to come out. At least it was kind of our decision, right?’ He kneeled beside the couch and began to gently stroke the hairs behind her ear and at the base of her skull. As she seemed to relax at his words and ministrations, he added, his voice low and playful, ‘And you have to admit it was quite a show!’, a smirk at the corner of his mouth. 

Alex finally managed a smile at that. She stretched her arm above her, reached for his neck, and pulled him down to her in a kiss.

_Earlier_

‘Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Tonight we will have a very unique evening. I made my producers agree that it was okay to change the formula of the show once in a while.’ Graham Norton took a pause at that, to let the audience react, ‘We have a very special  _brochette_  of guests, that travel a lot, in fact they just popped out of the TARDIS for us tonight-’, woos and yowz could be heard in the background, ‘please welcome tonight Alex Kingston, Matt Smith and Jenna-Louise Coleman!’ Graham finished is introductory speech in a well-practiced crescendo that sent the audience screaming and applauding as the playback music began and the lights on set moved in an automated choreography. 

Stage managers moved around the set, setting up drinks at the coffee table for the guests while cameramen moved around to catch all angles possible of the three stars coming from the backstage area. Graham set in his chair with well-rehearsed easiness, but came up as soon as he sat down as Alex approached him and gave him a peck on each cheek. She settled first in the sofa, soon joined by Matt who sat next to her, and as Jenna finished being greeted by Graham she sat down next to Matt, the nearest to Graham.

As the playback music faded away and the lights slowly stopped to dance around the set, Graham began his show : ‘Thank you so much all three of you for joining me. Please give a specially warm welcome to Jenna-Louise Coleman, ladies and gentlemen, as it’s her first time here at my show and I am really happy to welcome her on this set at last!’ The audience gave a very loud cheer at that, sending Jenna blushing and mouthing thank yous. ‘She is adorable isn’t she? All blushing and modest but don’t be fooled by her cuteness she is the new addition to the flirtiest and naughtiest cast since the time it came out that they did cocaine on Star Wars set!’ Loud laughters could be heard in the background. It probably did not help that the three stars looked quite smug at that new title.

‘Would it be alright to make a joke about the fact that mom and dad are not there to chaperone us anymore or is it still to painful?’ Alex asked at no one in particular.

Matt feigned being hit in the chest and contorted on his seat as if he had no control of his limbs anymore and exclaimed : ‘Ouch Kingston! It’s still way too soon!’ He breathed hard. Alex patted his knee, mocking a sympathetic gesture.

Jenna sighed. ‘Oh Smith you are such a drama queen.’ She nudged him in the ribs.

‘Okay ladies, your girl crushes on the Doctor are really cute but I have a show to run, back to business!’ Graham intervened, making Alex and Jenna protest but nonetheless making more physical distance between them and Matt. He got back to the camera : ‘As you already know, for next week’s episode of Doctor Who, the  _grande finale_  of the seventh season, Alex Kingston is returning as the wonderfully enigmatic River Song. Let’s see the trailer right now.’

The dramatic music of the Doctor Who trailer fills the set, while screens show a rapid succession of epic captions of  electric circuits blowing up, the Doctor and his suite running in a spaceship, a close up on River Song’s face contorted in pain, a witty punch line, a villain in a suit with his back to the camera and finally, the music fades away on a caption of a planet exploding.

‘Wow. Matt can you tell us anything about this episode at all or are your lips sealed?’, Graham asked in a low voice.

‘Actually yes! I can tell you that fans will be pleased in a masochistic way. Steven Moffat surpassed himself as always. This finale gets to your mind so much, you actually have moments where you just can’t take it anymore. But that’s all I can tell. It was fun to shoot.’ Matt finished with a smile to the audience, who was torn between being excited and complete anxiety, leading to little shrieks erupting here and there and aaahs of deception from being left hanging on his lips.

‘Ladies, anything to add to that? Alex we know you have special spoilers privileges with Moffat’. Graham questioned, trying to get more out of them.

Alex laughed at that. ‘Yes I do have special privileges, I think. Maybe it’s because we have a special relationship.’ She was nearly winking at the audience.

Graham took the bait. ‘Discussing character development with your heads on the pillows?’

‘Wouldn’t you like to know?’ Alex grinned, eyeing him up and down. She took a sip of her drink while fans were going crazy in the background. ‘Anyway, all I can tell you is that it was a delight working with Jenna. She is truly doing an amazing job, her on-set complicity with Matt was fun to observe.’ She took a pause, eyeing Jenna with warmth. ‘Oh darling please don’t even try to look shy, everybody has been showering you with compliments from Day One.’

‘Aww Alex thank you so much. It was lovely finally meeting you.’ She smiled graciously and then turned her attention to Graham. ‘Did you know that this episode was by far even more stressful than my beginning as a companion? It was actually only the fifth episode we shot together, Matt and I, and I was extremely anxious about how HUGE this episode was going to be, and then there was the come back of River Song, meaning I had to play with the Doctor and his wife. It was crazy how nervous I was.’ She ran a hand through her hair. ‘But then Alex was absolutely lovely and everybody was so happy to see her. Did you know the hairdressers actually squealed when they saw her arrive? I think they have a special relationship with her hair!’, she finished.

The audience laughed. ‘They do!’, Alex exclaimed. ‘I get the most amazing scalp massages on the set of Doctor Who. When we shot The Angels take Manhattan, Jim, who is usually my hairdresser, actually told me that his hands missed me terribly.

Graham looked outraged and gasps came from the audience. She seemed to realize what she just said and her hand flew to her mouth. ‘Oh! No no no not like that! Oh you are a bunch of naughty people!’, she chastised them. ‘Hair dressers are usually in love with my curls or they completely hate them, threatening me with a hair straightener.’

‘Oh that is blasphemy!’ Matt said to that, completely scandalized. ‘Your curls are the most luscious things in existence.’ His whole body language was screaming ‘I will touch your hair right now’ and it was impossible to tell if it was for the show or for real.

‘I’m sorry Jenny but your dull brown hair can’t compete with the Kingston’s mane.’ He told her, not looking sorry at all.

Jenna raised an eyebrow questioningly. ‘And what are we competing for? Not you I hope. Nobody wants you anyway.’ She teased. A dozen of ‘I do!’ came from the audience at the same time, causing hysterical giggles amongst everyone present.

When everybody calmed down, Graham took his cue. ‘Actually, fans seem to think you are not only wantable, but they seem to think your co-stars want to shag the hell out of you.’ The three actors stayed quiet at that, with poker faces on, waiting to see where this was all going, while the fans began to grow agitated. ‘I don’t know if you three are familiar with fanfictions about Doctor Who? Well some fanfictions are actually fictions about you, as actors, not as characters.’ The fans grew even crazier at that. He continued, a wicked gleam in his eyes getting stronger by the minute. ‘Would you like me to read some parts for you?’ That sent the audience into hysterics. There was applause and screams and even a steady flow of ‘oh my god oh my god oh my god’ was heard.

Jenna seemed completely untouched by it all, Matt had a smug little smile on his face and Alex put on a nervous smile, that didn’t reach her eyes at all.

‘So my dears, I’ll first read you a bit of Menna, as they call it, which is fiction based on the relationship between Matt and Jenna. It reads like this : « Jenna sat on the motorbike behind Matt. Her hands snaked around his waist, under his leather jacket. She could feel the heat of his skin through his thin shirt. She wanted nothing more than to feel said skin, to run her fingertips along the lines of his hip bones, to encage him with her arms as she trails her hands down the thin line of hair from his navel to the confine of his pants. »’

The audience could not be wilder. Alex had an honest smile back on her face, but maybe it was because the attention was not on her for once. Matt had gone red after the first sentence Graham had read, and Jenna seemed unimpressed.

‘Is that all you got Graham? You don’t search deep enough, there is actually good and proper porn on those fanfiction archives. If you wanted to make us feel uncomfortable it’s failed!’ She said, teasing. She looked at Matt for his support and saw he was red as a beet. ‘Well, maybe Matt’s a little uncomfortable with this idea. I knew you had the hots for me, Smith!’. She smiled at him.

‘Oi! Jenna you would feel uncomfortable too if people paired you up with someone other than your wife… huh husband, boyfriend… Okay they actually did, oh dear, okay forgot I said anything…’ Matt stammered and put his face in his hands, feeling ashamed like a teenager caught by his mother while he was wanking.

‘Ladies and gents, thank you for witnessing this awesome moment of television with us tonight, where Matt Smith completely looses it because of the suggestion of Jenna’s hands on his body! I had another bit I’d like to read to you if you don’t mind! No of course you don’t mind. This one is not Menna, but a Mattex fanfiction. You probably already deduced it is based on relationships between Matt and his lovely wife, as he so wisely put it.’ Graham took a pause, looked at the visible discomfort of Matt and Alex and went on. ‘« Oh Alex you are going to kill me, Matt panted in her hair as she undid his bowtie with an expert hand. As much as I hate to say this, we should stop now, a crew member will soon start to look for us. Alex then shut him up with a kiss, swallowing all his worries away as she began to work on the buttons of his shirt. Matt, sending any thoughts of prudence to the wind, proceeded to undress her from River’s costume as Alex moaned her delight of finally feeling his skin against hers. » Is this more to your liking Jenna?’, Graham asked, ignoring the audience torn between flailing, tweeting (even if there were politics against that) and bursting out laughing at the victims’ faces.

‘Oh it was much better, and maybe more realistic.’ Jenna answered, winking at Matt. ‘What do you think Alex?’

‘It’s actually quite hot, but people should know that I’m the reasonable one and that I would never let affairs take over professionalism.’ Alex said, almost as a disclaimer of sorts, all business.

It took a good five seconds for everybody to realize what she had just said. She was the reasonable one? The steady flow of ‘oh my god oh my god oh my god’ took it’s flight yet again while Graham looked gobsmacked for once. It took 2 more seconds for Alex to realize what she had done and another 2 seconds for Matt to realize he had to do something, quick, before Graham took control of this bomb that was ready to blow.

‘Why all so serious now, Kingston? I, for one, thought it was very realistic how eager you were to undress me.’ Matt tried to make eye contact with Alex, to try and get her to play the game but she just got wide-eyed and accusatory. Seeing this route was getting him nowhere except looking like an asshole, he tried to distract Graham. ‘So have you got some hot girl on girl action for us now? Jennalex?’ Matt asked, and eager look on his face.

Graham decided to play Matt’s game and see where it went. ‘I haven’t got any Jennalex, no. But the girls here could come with a scenario? Jenna I’m sure you are inspired!’ The audience cheered up, encouraging the brunette who took a large sip of her drink and took Alex’s hand in hers. She lead her to the space behind the sofas slowly, giving time to the cameramen to adjust to the women’s new position and for the audience to grow restless in anticipation. This moment gave Alex time to come back to her senses and suddenly she was not vulnerable Alex anymore, but Alex Kingston, sex goddess.

‘Okay Alex I have this idea, do you want to play along?’, Jenna started. She was actually bouncing from one foot to the other, her body open : the classic stance of an actor warming up.

Alex looked her in the eye. ‘I’d play any game with you darling. Shall we?’. She adjusted her dress, more for the show than from necessity, her hands twisting the dress around her hips to make it fall straighter. The result was that she made a little show of how perfectly curvy her body was, and if anybody was still hooked to her ‘revelation’ they certainly were not anymore.

Jenna slipped in character. She mimicked escaping from people. ‘Alex, can I have a word with you?’, Jenna asked, a little uncertain. For the audience it was quite clear that she played a Jenna that had not known Alex for a long time.

Alex went for a welcoming, warm smile. ‘Of course darling. What is it?’ She patted her arm for good measure.

Jenna put her hand above the one on her arm, securing it there. ‘It’s kind of awkward, actually. I didn’t know who to turn to and you seem like the only person to help me. Please don’t think ill of me after what I ask you.’ She had her big, round, brown eyes fixed on Alex, baring her soul.

Alex cupped her face with her free hand. The resulting posture was actually quite intimate and the audience had gone completely quiet. They did not want to miss a single detail of what was unfolding in front of them. Matt and Graham had poker faces on, but nobody noticed them anyway, as every single set of eyes were fixed on the two women.

‘Sweetie, you can ask me anything. I will never judge you.’ She lowered the hand cupping Jenna’s face to play with a strand of the brunette’s hair.

Jenna took a deep breath. ‘The this is, that I have some kind of crush on Matt, not like love or anything of the sort, but I kind of want him… and I don’t know, since you flirt with him a lot and he enjoys the attention and you kissed him a few times on screen, like, how is he? Is he worth it? Do you know anything I should know of?’ She finished with a blush on her cheeks, and adverted her eyes. She was quite good at this.

Alex had listened to her tirade with a smirk creeping at the corner of her mouth. Was she going there? Oh she was. Naughty girl. ‘Oh darling don’t be ashamed. It really is alright and I am happy you found someone to talk about it. What I can tell you though is that Matt kisses very well, our mouths really did fit well against each other. I rarely find someone who has the same… shall we say, technique as me.’ She laughed at that, still playing with Jenna’s hair as the girl began to stroke the hand on her arm. If Alex had looked at Matt at this moment, she would have seen him bite his lip.

Jenna swallowed and licked her lips. ‘Can I test it? Your technique, I mean? This way I will know if Matt and I are compatible, you know.’ She glanced nervously at everything except Alex’s eyes.

Alex let out a sexy chuckle. ‘Oh love you ever only have to ask.’ And as she said this her fingers curled in Jenna’s hair and her other hand snaked down to rest on the small of her back and pull the smaller woman to her. She guided her head up and their lips met.

Graham shouted ‘Oh. My. God!’ while Matt was applauding wildy and the audience cheering loudly. The women didn’t stop kissing though. Jenna’s hands went to feel Alex’s face, her hair, her waist, and when a hand got INSIDE Alex’s backless dress to feel a bit of arse, Matt joined Graham in his shouting.

That hand on Alex’s butt seemed to get the women even closer together, and when the camera grasped a close up of Jenna’s tongue slipping in Alex’s mouth, the sound the audience made was not human.

If the sound engineer had not turned off Alex and Jenna’s microphones in fear of feedback from the mics touching each other, the people present on the set would have distinctly heard a throaty moan coming from Alex at this point.

Graham intervened. ‘Okay ladies I can’t take this anymore! Stop it now, we got it!’. Jenna and Alex obliged, they separated from each other, smiling wildly and then bowed in sync to the audience, taking their applause. When they got back to their seats, they had their cheeks a little flushed, their hair was a little wilder and they both bolted for their drinks. Graham continued. ‘Jenna-Louise Coleman, I will never challenge you ever again. That was not only a nice piece of improvisation acting but it was also quite hot. Thank you for that. My bosses with have my head but my viewers will add your picture to the shrine they use to worship me. Next question is, of course, Matt! What did you think about that script? Any chance in real life with Jenna?’.

Matt laughed at that and eyed Alex. She gave him the ‘I trust you completely’ nod and so he went for it. ‘Well, you know, Jenna certainly wouldn’t date me and I am a taken man anyway. Actually, the only action I would ever get with Jenna is if Alex convinces her for a threesome I think.

You could hear a pin drop for one second and then the fans got off their seat and gave him the most amazingly warm and energizing standing ovation of his life. Matt took Alex’s hands in his and brought it to his lips while locking his gaze with hers. Jenna had a huge knowing grin on her face and Graham looked at them in awe. It was going to be alright

_Back in the dressing rooms_

They broke the kiss and both let out a sigh, as if exhaling all the stress and anxiety that had grown inside them in the few months they loved each other in hiding.

Someone knocked on the door. ‘Hey lovebirds, my assistant just came back with 6 delicious bottles of champagne and I won’t let you leave until you drank them all and told me everything about your story. Jenna and I will be waiting for you in the green room!’ They could hear Graham Norton’s expensive shoes clacking away down the corridor.

Matt lifted Alex in a bone crushing hug and they stayed like this for a moment. Nothing needed to be said anymore. They were together, their fans had given them the most marvelous welcome possible, and they knew that they had loyal friends that were going to be there for the next steps of their outing.

‘Are you ready Kingston? Let’s go drink and kiss in front of everyone for once.’ Matt got up, taking her hand in his.

‘Oh love you know I am always more than ready for you.’ She pinched his bottom and lead him out of the dressing room.


End file.
